


Morning

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Love, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), either way works, or at least they're referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Kiyotaka doesn’t need to look at the clock to know what time it is.He slightly turns to Mondo, who’s still lying on the other side of the bad, snoring like an animal.Usually Ishimaru wouldn’t have any problem waking him up – he’d just need to shout or, when he feels playful, to hog the covers from him – but for once he decides to let him sleep some more.He needs it.





	Morning

Kiyotaka doesn’t need to look at the clock to know what time it is.

It must be 6.00am, the usual time he wakes up in order to have enough time to prepare for school.

 

He gets up from the bed and he starts to stretch, following his morning routine.

This is the best way to start a new day.

He slightly turns to Mondo, who’s still lying on the other side of the bad, snoring like an animal.

Usually Ishimaru wouldn’t have any problem waking him up – he’d just need to shout or, when he feels playful, to hog the covers from him – but for once he decides to let him sleep some more.

 

He needs it, and besides, Mondo’s pretty quick to get ready for school, despite his hair which actually is really impressive, so Kiyotaka can allow him a few more minutes of sleep.

 

He knows he’s wasting time, but he really can’t help it when he leans over the other and presses a light kiss on his forehead.

Mondo’s just so cute like this, and Ishimaru can’t help but to wonder what has exactly drawn the two of them so close, but he’s glad for his presence.

 

Now’s not the right time to ponder, though, and Ishimaru has to get ready.

 

His movements are quick as he undresses, neatly folding his pyjama and putting it back inside the closet, and he starts to get dressed with his usual white uniform.

Meanwhile, Mondo’s still fast asleep. Not even all the noise Ishimaru’s making – which isn’t much actually – is enough to disturb his slumber.

 

Kiyotaka turns again to look at him.

This time he has to wake him up.

 

 

He’s about to reach him with his hand, to shake his shoulder gently and to tell him to wake up, but he stops halfway.

He remembers how Mondo woke up last night, the way he was trembling, so close to crying, and he muttered something about his brother and about how everything was his fault. Ishimaru still doesn’t know what he meant by that.

 

He remembers how broken he looked during that moment and he hesitates.

He’s been awake for a long time, not being able to push away what was tormenting him in his mind, and Ishimaru has felt so helpless; he’s tried to cheer him up, to console him, but it was all futile.

In the end Mondo had fallen asleep only on his own, thankfully, but it was already late.

 

… Maybe for this time Kiyotaka will make an exception.

 

Yes, this time, and just this time, Ishimaru will allow Mondo to skip classes, or at least to be late.

It’s not a problem: he can always pass him his notes, so that he won’t stay behind.

Besides, if Mondo wasn’t in an optimal condition, he wouldn’t have been able to pay attention, so it’s better if he rests.

 

 

He decides to write a note to Mondo; this way when he wakes up he’ll know what’s happening.

He quickly goes to his desk, taking a pen and a sticky note, and he starts to write something:

“Dear Mondo,

Given the events of last night, I’ve decided to let you take some rest, but don’t think you’ll get off the hook this easily next time! Attending to classes is important if you want to graduate, after all.

Don’t worry about losing today’s classes. I’ll make sure to take note of everything and as soon as you’ll feel better I will pass them to you, and I’ll be happy to answer to every question you’ll have in mind.”

 

Kiyotaka rereads the note, checking for any kind of typo, but he can’t help but to find the note a little too… formal, so he decides to add a smiley face – those are very used by his classmates – and a heart, then he also adds a little sentence under the note:

“I love you”.

 

He leaves the room, finally satisfied with himself.

He doesn’t know that he’ll manage give Mondo a small heart attack with his cute little note.


End file.
